Back To Boston
by klutzysunshine
Summary: After his relationship with Charlotte fails, Frasier returns to Boston - and Lilith and Frederick.


**I don't own Frasier nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Frasier's relationship with Charlotte failed, he contemplated going back to Seattle or taking that job offer in San Francisco, but he decided he wanted to be near his son (even though Frederick was almost an adult) and returned to Boston. He and Lilith tried to resist at first but old feelings rose to the surface and they fell back into a relationship, one they were trying to hide from their friends at _Cheers_ (and failing badly, although no one said anything because they were amused). "I can't believe you're a regular at that damn bar again," Lilith complained.

He scoffed. "Please, I know you've been a regular since I left - Carla told me." Well, more like complained and begged him to get Lilith out but no need to tell her that.

"Damn her!"

"I love Carla, but honestly, Lilith. You should know better than to trust her," Frasier scolded.

"Get over here and kiss me." Lilith tentatively smiled at her ex-husband and moaned when he did exactly that.

"You two are gross. I can't believe I ever wanted this when I was younger," Frederick complained as he walked past them to grab a snack in the kitchen.

"Ah yes, teenagers. Such wonder," Frasier sarcastically replied.

"This is hell. But he'll get over it in a few years." Lilith loved her son but she wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with the attitude. At least she had Frasier by her side again and wasn't doing this alone anymore.

"Can we really live like this for a few more years?" Frasier pondered. He missed his sweet, innocent little boy sometimes.

"...Maybe," Lilith finally answered, shrugging.

Frasier leaned over and kissed his ex-wife. "I love you, Lilith."

"I love you too." Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to the bar, aren't you?"

"Come with me. I'm sure Rebecca will be happy to see you." Unlike before, he actively encouraged Lilith to go the bar with him because it was more fun. Like when they made fun of their friends.

"Sounds fine to me. You'll be okay on your own, Frederick?" she checked, cringing in anticipation of his response.

"I'm a teenager! Of course I can be on my own!" he shouted back.

"Frederick, we love you." Frasier sighed when their son only groaned.

"Love you both too!" he eventually called back right before they departed for the bar.

* * *

"You look annoyed," Sam observed with a smile on his face when they stepped into _Cheers_.

"Be grateful your kids aren't teenagers yet. I miss when he was a baby." Frasier sat down and ordered a beer before going on a rant about teenagers and their hormones.

Sam stepped back in partial shock and then looked at Lilith once he finally stopped. "Has he always been such a drama queen or did Seattle change him?" he asked her.

Lilith chuckled. "He's always been a drama queen but his time with Martin and Niles amplified the behavior. I can see where Frederick gets it from!"

As if on cue, Frasier glared at them. "How dare you!"

"Shut up and drink your beer," she ordered.

"Fine," he sulked.

Sam laughed. "This side of you is hilarious." He then walked over to the other side of the bar to talk to the guys. "What can we do to provoke the drama queen?" he questioned. And much to his delight, they all launched into convoluted but amazingly hilarious plans.

After they had a few drinks, Lilith and Frasier headed home and found their son watching a movie. "How was Uncle Sam?" questioned the curious teenager.

"Same as always," Frasier answered.

"Let's go have sex while he's distracted," Lilith whispered.

A grin lit up Frasier's face. "I like this plan!"

"I can hear you! Gross!"

They ignored Frederick and rushed upstairs. As soon as they sat down on the bed, laughing, Frasier realized something. "I want to marry you again, Lilith."

She froze, completely unprepared for his proposal. "What?" she finally choked out.

"I want you to be my wife again. I know we've had our problems in the past but we've worked through them. What do you say?" Truthfully, Frasier expected her to say no and tried to prepare himself for her rejection.

Tears formed in Lilith's eyes. "Yes!"

It took him about thirty seconds to process her answer but once he did, he swooped in for a kiss. "Can we marry in Seattle this time?"

"Of course. I know you miss your family."

They celebrated with a quickie and then joyfully informed Frederick of their impending wedding. And when they did marry in Seattle just seven weeks later, it was a joyful experience they shared with those they loved. Unbeknownst to Frasier and Lilith at the time, they had an unexpected guest - their second child taking up residence in her womb.


End file.
